kirbyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:MtaÄ/9
Schon wieder Weg :( Hallo MtaÄ, dir ist sicher auch schon aufgefallen, das wieder einige Anime seiten, von dem jeweiligen Nutzer entfernt wurden.Und ich wollte mal fragen, warum das denn so ist weißt du da vielleicht was? :(Kirby-Kumpel 13:10, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ich verstehe nicht, was du mir sagen willst mit dem ersten Satz. Anime-Ansprechpartner ist Nitzudan, sofern er online ist. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 07:44, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Naja, hast du nicht vor ein paar tagen Folge 56 hochgeladen?? die meine ich z.B. die ist wieder vom Nutzer auf Youtube entfernt worden.Kirby-Kumpel 11:31, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe lediglich die Seite in das übliche Anime-Videoseitenformat gebracht. Hochgeladen habe ich diese nicht. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 13:14, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Achso ok.Kirby-Kumpel 19:02, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Like-Box Wie kann man diese Facebook Like-Box auf der Hauptseite des Wikis einfügen? Bowser 14:43, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Guck einfach den Quellcode an Mensch.. --do not dare.. just beware Xaimène 15:23, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Versionen Wie kann man beim neuen Design die versionsgeschichte einer seite ansehen?Bowser 17:48, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Siehe hier (Punkt 5 und 10). Marc-Philipp (Talk) 18:49, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ich hätte mal ne Frage lieber MtaÄ wie macht man die Tabellen am rand ich krieg das nicht hin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 19:36, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Hi - ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was du damit meinst. Kannst du mir ein Beispiel von dem verlinken, was du gerne machen möchtest und mir das verlinken, was nicht klappen wollte? Marc-Philipp (Talk) 19:57, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::ich will ja den Artikel Kirby's Pinnball Land erstellen und da diese leiste am Rand die überall ist mit dem Atwork oder Cover drinn wo die fakten drin stehen Da die leiste rechts wie bekommt mann die in der farbe Orange http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 21:28, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, ok. Ich hab dir den Artikel vorerstellt, in der Quelltext-Ansicht kannst du sehen, was ich gemacht habe. Kirby's Pinball - wenn du noch weitere Hilfe brauchst, oder eine genauere Erklärung, einfach nochmal nachhaken :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:19, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::: ::Danke ist gut ich werd's jetzt ertsellen nehme ich zurück. Immer wen ich auf bearbeiten klicke erscheint nur der Normale Text aber nicht diese leiste die ich beschriften will und wie fügt man da den überhaupt Bilder ein http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 12:17, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::Die Leiste ist das grüne Puzzelteil - da kommt dann ein Fenster wo du auf "ändern" klicken musst. Bilder in diese Vorlage fügst du mit dem Namen ein, also 300px. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 14:15, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Endlich erstellt^^ lese es dir doch mal durch wen du rechtschreibfehler findest tut mir leid bin in rechtschreibung noch nicht so gut aber kannst se ja einfach verbessern Oo http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 18:26, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich hab mir es angesehen und die Fehler ausgebessert, was mir unter anderem aufgefallen ist (typischer Fehler weil man mit Englisch in der Schule viel zu früh anfängt meiner Meinung nach): Im Deutschen gibt es kein 's. Es wird nur ans Wort angehängt. Ansonsten hat mir der Artikel sehr gut gefallen, weiter so! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 18:38, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Danke ich hätte es aber auch nie ohne deine Hilfe geschafft^^ http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 18:58, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) auszeichnungen Seltsamerweise werden seit einiger Zeit meine Auszeichnungen nicht mehr auf meiner Seite angezeigt, obwohl ich die Auszeichnungen von andren sehen kann. Könnte mich aber nicht erinnnern, da was verstellt zu haben. Wo kann ich einstellen, dass ich sie wieder sehe? Bowser 14:53, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Bild + Link an special:contact schicken. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 13:30, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Was für ein BildBowser 17:19, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) RE: Zu viele nicht-Kirby Bilder Oh das wusste ich nicht tut mir leid schade:( Aber dann mach ich mir nicht die Mühe dann Lösche sie ruhig allehttp://de.kirby.wikia.com/index.php?title=Benutzer_Diskussion:Kirby-Kumpel&action=edit 13:27, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Wie gesagt, bis zu 5 (wo nichts mit Kirby drauf ist) sind gestattet. Kirby-Bilder relativ unbegrenzt. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 13:30, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ne macht nix Lösche ruhig die komplette galerie ich mach dann eine neue nur mit Kirby das ist besser ist schon ok wenn es nunmal den Regeln ensprichtKirby-Kumpel 13:43, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Alkohrol Bin ja nicht zu hundert % besoffen und wahr ja das erste mal ich werde nie ernst Trinker MtaÄ keine sorge! ich hab nehmlich keine lust wie mein vatter zu werden (der hatt meine mutter immer verprügelt und so) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 20:40, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) was is mit der Hauptseite passiert Oo http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 20:43, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wie meinst de das mit Kumonikation ich und Kirby Kumpel oder was meine mutter meinte ich soll ma probieren dan hab ich genippt und es schmeckte mir eigentlich recht gut naja ein halbes glas hab ich getrunken und da sich mein körper an sowas nicht gewönnt hatt bin ich schon besoffen also nichts ernstes oder so http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 20:49, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) erstmal hab kein Skype ICQ SVZ MSN oder änliches weil ich am PC des freundes meiner mutter bin (habs aber auch so nich) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 21:02, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich weiß ja und weil es naja halt etwas praktischer wäre den les dir ma die seiten durch http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100903110416/kirby/de/images/e/e9/Schirm.gif Scorpionsstachel füttert unseren rosa Freund 21:09, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Guck dir das an! Eine Kirby Anime Folge komplett Original auf Deutsch! :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NE4WR5jGhfE&feature=related ::Ja, ganz nett. Quali is ziemlich schlecht... naja, wenn man selber als Kind den Anime im TV gesehen hat kommt Internet nicht dran :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 09:57, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) RE: Rechtschriebung oh danke MtaÄ^^ und ja wenn du mir diese fehler so beschreibst,kann ich da bestimmt dran arbeiten^^ P.S. Du hast bei den Artikeln: Carrie,Zeke,Buster,Dom Woole und Beadrix geschrieben dass sie Gegner sind,sie sind aber Kirby's Freunde :)Im Basilisx and i Split you in Two! Burn them Fire Sonic! 11:37, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ey wie peinlich :D ja ich dachte nach dem ',' KEIN Leerzeichen setzen sry hab ich falsch verstanden, aber nur aus fehlern lernt man ;)Im Basilisx and i Split you in Two! Burn them Fire Sonic! 20:37, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC)